User blog:Justinsz/BlueTide's List of Characters
After looking at Sugar's blog about BlueTide's characters, I thought about doing my own list. I hope all of you enjoy this! Also, these are my opinions, so don't take them the wrong way. Main HTTF Characters Irin and The Clams A pretty good start for a list of memorable characters. Irin has a really cool design, and it is funny how she almost never notices or cares that The Clams kill a ton of random strangers. I enjoy her. Zee Eh, honestly only find him okay. Hate to bring this kind of attention to a character from a great person, but I don't really see an interesting personality from him, I just see an attempt to throw in a bad-tempered character in a group like The Journalist. Not the biggest fan of him. Amp I think he's a little better than Zee. I do find his evolution and the changes from it pretty cool, I do give that credit. I wonder if he can even drink water after that disaster. �� Dexter I actually find this guy very cute and relatable, which makes me feel even worse for the fact that he dies alot. I wish that The Clams can at least find a better target, I just feel so bad for him. hugs him Ellie I find her a pretty cool character. I can totally see why she can get into a ton of serious injuries and deaths, because of her obsession of sports. I got some brutal injuries in the past similar to the kind she gets. Flynn I really like this quail. Such a tiny bird, but is SO much stronger than expected. He's like a HTF Louis Cyr! Also like the design of him, I find it subtle with his personality. Emmy I think she's pretty cool too. Actually reminds me a bit of Irin and The Clams, except Irin would be mostly killed by The Clams. A calm and friendly character that almost never notices that her pets are killing everybody. Morton and Mix I really love these guys, really, I do, but the reason I prefer Pranky a little bit more is because his pranks weren't that complicated to put in episodes. Oh well, still really like them. Quartz I actually enjoy him a little bit more than Irin and The Clams. Something about his chill personality, I'd totally hang out with this guy if i'd be in the HTF universe! Actually wait, no, i'd be dead in that universe in a few minutes... Snapshot An example of an addiction that goes WAY too far. This guy is literally OBSESSED with his camera, and wouldn't put it down, like, at all. I wonder if he could just replace his eyes with cameras in an episode. Lia I like her fine. I remember seeing a few characters like this before, but she can still get some good episodes. I do want to mention her pet Flurry. That bunny IS SO FREAKIN' CUTE, I just want to hug it! Buzz This tree-hater can be INSANE most of the time, and I love it! By the way, if he hates trees so much, why doesn't he just hire Pecky to remove all of them in his area? Emojie One of the best characters BlueTide's made. This is actually where his characters start to become greater and greater. Her emotes and personality are very unique, and is just adorable to look at! Walter What a trucker, amiright? He's like Lumpy's personality from 'Every Litter Bit Hurts' turned into a character of his own. He's just so cool! He can smash anything in his path with that truck! Nightfall A very unique rebel, that, unfortunately, can be complicated, and doesn't appear in a lot of episodes. Also, the design of her is interesting, and her Halloween alter-ego I find very Batman-esque, which is cool too! Bass and Echoes I wanna love these characters, I really do. Love the design, love the personality, but the problem is, they barely have any episodes, and get nearly no attention! BlueTide, if you are reading this, please think of something, I really like these two! Oscar A cowardly animal that reminds me a lot of Courage the Cowardly Dog. The design's nice too! For some reason, I always imagined Oscar to be a Rarely Surviving character, but this is cool too. Angie I don't really know what to think of her yet. Before, I had many problems with her, but now, they have been toned down. But despite my feelings changing, I don't love her, yet I don't hate her. I do like the design tho. I didn't stop making these, y'all. Category:Blog posts